


these stars

by incandescent (lmeden)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, I don't really know - Freeform, I just had a yen, M/M, and so, really painfully fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: "Well, Potter? I told you so."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. It's been a very long time since I've written fanfiction, and I'm a bit drunk.

"Well, Potter? I told you so."

Harry's neck ached, but he didn't care. Up so far north, the sky above was darker than he'd ever seen it before, and also brighter, studded with a thousand stars more than he'd ever seen, even at Hogwarts. It was, indeed, more lovely here than anywhere else he had ever been. His mouth hung open as he gaped, and he didn't even mind Draco's gloating. The sky was _beautiful_ , and the sight of it swept away his worries. It was so much greater than he had ever imagined - so much _bigger_.

"Do you think..."

He stopped as his thoughts raced ahead of him and he realized what he'd been intending to ask. He closed his mouth and looked over to Draco. 

"Do I think what?" Draco asked, a curious tilt to his lips. 

"It's nothing." Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around Draco, tucking them where it was warm under his robe. As he stepped close, Draco pulled back. 

"No. What is it?" 

Harry missed the days when he'd been able to lie to Draco. It had been easier, when he'd been able to bend the truth here and there. He hadn't felt so foolish as he did now. 

He sighed. "I wondered if there are aliens out there. Somewhere," he muttered. 

Draco's laugh was clear and bright, filling the vast open space of the ice sheets that surrounded them. It was a beautiful sound. Harry never tired of hearing it, even in moments like this, his cheeks flushed and tongue mortified. 

Draco ducked down and tucked his chin close to Harry, pressing his frozen lips to the shell of Harry's ears. 

"Of course there are," he confided, breath hot and thrilling. "There are more things than we could ever imagine, out there amongst the stars."

He pulled back just far enough to crane his own head back, and together they watched the stars. Harry looked at him in wonder for a moment before looking back as well. He was cold (they both were; Warming Charms didn't do a lick of good in the kind of cold that hovered around the North Pole) but for a time he didn't feel it, tucked close to Draco's warmth, the other man's arm wrapped tightly around him.


End file.
